The White Wolfs Moon
by Black Winter Cat
Summary: After that Pein attacks konoha team 7 have to challenge another power, will they be able to save their old friend or is it the end for konoha and the shadow village? Naruto C masashi Kishimoto Tatsu C Black-winter-cat Full Summary in Profil
1. The lost one

Chapter 1: the leaving and five years later

"-Yamikage, there is a letter to you."

A mismatched pair of eyes, one onyx black and one strong fire yellow with dark pupil looked at the woman who stood in front of her.

They were in the land of shadows but nobody really knew why it was called that, only some few inside the village knew about it too.

The Yamikage opened the letter and read it. She looked outside the big window.

* * *

"-Kakashi…"it rained a lot and the rain drops fell hard on the ground. Kakashi stood by the entrance to the Konoha village whit his bag on his back.

He sighed and took one step before he heard a voice call on him.

"-Kakashi-sensei, what the hell are you doing?"

Kakashi didn´t even turn around to look at the boy, this was not his concern.

"-What the hell are you thinking with? Are you going to leave us?"

Kakashi didn´t say anything and started to walk out from the village.

"-Kakashi…?" water dropped from Naruto´s hair and his fingers.

"-Naruto, you should go home, you will get a cold if you stay out here"

Naruto´s eyes widened while he saw his sensei walk away from the village. He fell to his knees and opened his mouth to scream at him but nothing came out.

"-Naruto" Sakura came running at him screaming his name. Naruto didn´t turn around to face her. Kakashi had disappeared from the village and was out of eye sight.

Sakura´s arms fell around Naruto and they both cried.

* * *

5 Years later:

Sakura, Yamato, and Naruto entered the village´s gate. It was huge and the village was three times larger than the village hidden in the leaf.

They entered the kage office and saw a woman with long white spiky hair.

She looked at them in surprise.

"-Next time, knock on the door" she turned her head to the papers in her hand. Naruto and Sakura stared at her in disbelieve.

"-Yamikage, we are here because of the mission" Yamato said with a dark voice and not the usual light voice. He was serious about this mission.

"-Right the mission" She stood up and looked at them with low eyes.

"-We found a hidden cave a bit outside the village and we checked it up and found out a group is planning to attack Konoha so Tsunade wanted to look it up so she sent you to do it"

"-Do you know who it can be?" Yamato asked her. She gave him an uninterested face.

"-No, we do know that they are strong" Yamato swat dropped.

"-I will send a team with you tomorrow, if that is alright?"

They all nodded.

"-May I talk to you?" she looked at Yamato and he nodded.

"-Fine, you other are dismissed" Naruto and Sakura walked out from the room and started to walk out from the building.

* * *

Outside Naruto started to look around, Sakura watching him.

"-Naruto, what are you doing?"

"-I want to check this place out. We might find a ramen stand too"

He started to run around and look at everything he thought was interesting.

"-Naruto you are acting like a six-year old boy"

Naruto started to run away and Sakura ran after him.

* * *

At the office the Yamikage looked Yamato deep in his eyes.

"-It´s been a long time, Tenzou."

"-It has been Tatsu-sempai"

"-How are things back in Konoha?"

" -It´s calmer than before" Yamato said smiling.

"-Those kids…Are they Kakashi´s students?"

"-Yes, the hyper-active boy is Uzumaki Naruto and girl is Haruno Sakura. By the way…How is he…?"

Tatsu looked at Yamato and a grin appeared on her face.

"-Oh, Tsunade told you, right?" The grin on Tatsu´s face grow bigger.

"-Yes, before we left."

"-He is doing fine, actually I´m impressed that he is so calm after leaving the village."The grin disappeared on her face and turned into a small smile."Don´t worry about him, he is alright"

Yamato looked down on the floor and his smile disappeared.

"-Tenzou, He can´t control it, you have seen it before."

"-Yes" Tatsu closed her eyes.

"-He is training but it is pushing his body"

Yamato nodded. Tatsu knew by the look on Yamato´s face that they didn´t need to talk anymore about this, she sighed.

"About the mission, I sent four jounins to check the cave. Only one came back and told us that a monster lived there…then he died."

"-well, you are dismissed for now" Yamato bowed and left to search after Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

At Naruto and Sakura, they had found a ramen stand and were now eating.

"-Naruto You is going to get ill if you're eating anymore."

"-Sakura-chan, my stomach can only take ramen and it is still starving"

Naruto was on his fourth Ramen bowl and Sakura looked at him sweat dropping. Yamato entered the stand and looked at the students.

"-Ah, Captain Yamato" Sakura said looking at him.

"-Come on, we have to find a place to sleep in" Naruto paid and they left.

Naruto was happy to sleep but he couldn´t. Yamato and Sakura had already falling asleep.

He went to the window and looked out. It was raining heavy and you could hear the thunder. He looked at the road. Nobody would walk in this weather.

That was what he thought until he saw a man with a robe. He couldn´t see his face because of the hood but the man turned his head and looked at Naruto.

He looked at the man´s eyes and gasped.

Blue eyes meat mismatched ones. Then the man was gone. Naruto shook his head and looked at where the man had stood to find nothing, just an empty ground.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, first chapter and first story (it have to be kakashi, he is so cool) Well tell me what you think and if you see something that isn´t suppose to be there tell me.


	2. The shadow team

Chapter 2: the attack

"-GOD MORNING!" The trio woke up when they all heard the door open with a bang and some screamed.

Naruto looked up at the young woman. She had long light raven blue hair and a black ninja dress that had the kanji for shadow in silver on her back.

"-Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked. Yamato walked to naruto and the woman.

"-Naruto this is Ming, one of the guides that is going to be traveling with us to the cave" Yamato said with an apologizing face.

"-One…Is there two?" Sakura asked a bit groggy after just been woken up from her beautiful dream where she was kicking Ino´s ass in a fight over Sasuke.

Ming looked at her and smiled a big smile.

"-Yes Haruno-sama!" Sakura blushed.

"-Then who is the other and why is that person not here?" Naruto asked.

Ming looked at him and then pointed at the window. They all looked at what she was pointing at and all of them sweat dropped when they saw what it was. Ming smiled.

"-It´s 3 o´clock in the morning and he is not up yet." And the next thing Ming knew was that she was getting thrown out from the room.

* * *

Naruto dragged his feet when he walked down the road after Yamato and Sakura.

He hadn´t been sleeping after Ming had woken them up, because all he could hear that night was wolves that howled at the full-moon,

and that scared him because the wolves was just outside the village, and something was not right with the village. And who was that man he saw?

Sakura slowed down so that she walked next to Naruto.

"-Naruto, do you know what day it is?" Naruto looked up and saw the sad face Sakura gave him. He knew and he didn´t want to talk about it.

This was the day, five years ago, that Kakashi left the village and became a missing ninja.

All he heard was trough rumors the ninjas in the village talked about,

but no one was about that he was alive after all these years. He sighed and nodded.

"-Yo everybody" Naruto and Sakura looked up and saw Ming waving at them.

"-Hi Ming how are you?" Yamato asked her. The trio walked up to her.

"-I´m fine and I see you are alright?"Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped when they thought about what happened last night.

"-I want you to meet someone" Ming said and Naruto and Sakura looked at the person that stood behind Ming.

He wore a black Jonin west and black trousers. His face was covered by a mask, much like the ANBU, and his spiky silver hair stood back,

his arms were covered with armor from his fingers to his elbow, and the skin was tattooed with tribal. Naruto´s eyes widened _"Kakashi-sensei…"  
_  
"-We call him Wolf!" Ming said. Everyone nodded because they didn´t know what to say.

This person gave away a very dark aura, almost like you chocked on it if you came one meter away from him.

"-Shall we go?" Ming asked them.

"-Let´s go" Naruto said while he started o walk out from the village. They followed him.

* * *

"-Hey, Naruto" Naruto looked at Sakura.

"-What is it?" Sasuke slowed down in her walk taking Naruto with her so that nobody could hear.

"-Don´t you think he looks a lot like Kakashi?" She said. Naruto looked at the silver haired man that walked in front of all of them.

Of course he thought he looked like Kakashi but he was nothing like him and that dark aura around him was nothing like Kakashi´s soft aura.

"-Sakura, Naruto. We have arrived." Yamato said and pointed at the cave.

The cave was small but it was dark and it reeked of old blood. They walked inside with only a torch that was held by Wolf, as way leader.

The blood smell only got stronger and stronger with each step.

They entered the end of the cave, a big room inside the mountain that held scrolls on the wall.

"Well, we are here." Ming said and started to walk around the room.

"-You can see if you can find anything in the scrolls, the one we found interested is in the village."

"-Okay everybody, let´s search in the scrolls." Yamato said and started to walk to the wall.

* * *

"-Okay, I give up, I can´t do this anymore." Naruto said and sat down on the ground. Sakura put away the scroll she was just reading and sighed.

"-There is nothing in those scrolls and we have been reading those scrolls for hours." Sakura continued. Yamato and Ming stopped and put away their scrolls too.

"-Okay, we end here today. We will continue tomorrow morning." Yamato looked around the cave.

"-Where did Wolf go?" he asked Ming. Naruto looked at Ming and Yamato and saw the metal of a sword from their left come with a fast speed at Yamato´s head.


	3. Red against white

Chapter 3: The past

The trio had been told to go home after they went back to the village, no one had spoke about what happened or what they were suppose to do after this, nothing at all.

"-I don´t like her" Naruto said with a pissed off tone.

"-Her real name is Tatsu, she was born in Konoha but when she became an ANBU she started to hate Konoha and left.

It was after 3 years they found her in the shadow village, as a shadow ninja.

The Yamikage had taken her in and made her a ninja one year after he found her.

She became loyal and rose in level. The third hokage agreed that she would stay as a shadow ninja. She became the Yamikage for six years ago."

Naruto and Sakura gave Yamato a shocked expression. Tatsu was a ninja from the hidden leafs?

* * *

"-Is it really good to have them here?" Wolf looked out from the window at the hokage tower. The paper rustled when she put it back on the table with other documents.

"They are on a mission, it´s hard to send them back now that a war is on its way to Konoha" She said smiling at Wolf. He gave her a uncaring look and stared at the village again.

"-I can´t hide much more if they are here" he walked over to the wall and sat down on the floor, his legs crossed. Tatsu put her right hand to her chin.

"-Maybe it´s good for you, 5 years you have been hiding from the world with that mask, maybe a bit of sun wouldn´t hurt" she took up another paper and started to read it.

"-I heard from Tsunade that the blond haired boy from your old team did a research on you when you left, he wanted to know about you and your clan so that he could face you

as the person you really was, that was what Tsunade told me." Tatsu gave him a genuine smile. Wolf stood up and walked towards the door.

"-He has no family, Minato and Kushina-sensei are dead, you are like a father figure for him…Kakashi"

* * *

"-So that is what happened" Ming took another sip from her sake and looked at Yoko.

"-So you mean that those who attacked you was just henchmen?" Ming nodded.

"-How is Wolf?" Yoko asked Ming.

"-He is good but I wonder if I can work with him, he is a cold blooded hunter." She said and looked at the alcohol drink.

The door opened and the sound of doorbells clang loud in the bar. Wolf walked in and walked towards Ming and Yoko. Ming pouted at him.

"-It´s my free day today" Ming said to him. He took out a scroll and gave it to her.

"-Orders from the Yamikage. I will see you in one hour" He said and then left.

"-Geez he is really handsome" Ming looked at Yoko who sat and daydreamed about her "lover", Ming´s eye twitched.

"-Get a doctor" She said to Yoko.

"-But think about it, he has an athletic body and he is tall enough for you. Ming started to blush.

"-I´m not that tall, and I don´t want a boyfriend who don´t even talk to me when it´s not about a mission, he is what I said, a cold blooded hunter"

Ming said and crossed her arms before her chest.

"-Ming…"

* * *

Naruto walked down the road that went to the entrance to the village, he needed some air that didn´t belong to the village.

Children ran around him, playing games with masks before their faces.

He looked at the entrance and saw a familiar person, the ANBU mask was nothing you just didn´t recognized.

Naruto got more thoughtful when Wolf picked up the backpack. Ming walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled. Wolf looked at her,

Naruto tried to understand what they talked about when Ming´s mouth started to make words, but that was impossible when Wolf had a mask in front of his face.

As they started to walk out from the village he followed them.

* * *

It was night and the full moon was the only light that showed them the way.

Wolf hid behind one of the bigger trees near the house while Ming used her water jutsu to make her hid into the lake next to the house.

"-I´m moving in, stick to the plan" Wolf said and disappeared from the tree. He killed the guards at the front door silently and opened the door.

There was no light turned on in the house so Wolf walked forward.

* * *

Ming looked at the guards that watched the backdoor.

"-Water rope jutsu"

Water wriggled in the grass towards the enemy, it was a silent kill when their heads was snapped off from the rest of the body.

She touched the handle when the door suddenly broke down and a body crashed into her.

She rolled on the ground and hit a tree, a crack from her ribs was heard and she knew she had broken her ribs.

She opened her eyes and looked at the bloody body of her comrade. She stood up and walked towards the badly wounded man.

"-Kakashi…?" she asked him and started to shake his shoulders, no answer came from him.

"-So you didn´t come alone shinobi?" She looked and saw a man holding a big sword, her attention got back to Wolf who coughed.

His mask was destroyed and the scar over his left eye was revealed.

She could feel the blood from the deep chest wound creep into her clothes. She hadn´t much time and she needed to finish the mission.

"-RASENGAN"

Ming looked at the boy who attacked the man.

"-Naruto…" Naruto looked at her and gave her a thumb up.

"-You okay Ming-san?" He asked her and she nodded.

"-Good, hey you big guy, attack someone your own size." Naruto screamed and pointed at the man.

Ming just sweat dropped "You´re are just a bit taller than me baka."

Naruto started to attack the swordsman but his attacks missed the target when the man moved.

"Shit, he is fast…and he moves like that when he holds that big sword too." Ming thought before she got interupted when naruto got a kick into his face.

He slid on the ground and tried to stand up again but the pain from his jaw stopped him.

The man started to walk towards Ming as he raised his sword

"-I don´t have time to play with you guys, die now"

"Never…I will never give up and hurt another person" Naruto stood up while holding his jaw as he tried to smile.

He took out one of the kunais in his holster and started to run at the man.

The sword rose again but Naruto saw the attack and jumped when the metal hit the ground, mud and stones flying everywhere.

Naruto landed on the sword that and kicked the man in the face.

"-You damn brat…" the man took up his sword again and stopped in his move suddenly, Naruto looked at the man and saw a cute make its way across his neck

His head fell off. Naruto looked at the person who stood behind the fallen man

"-Ming?"

"-You okay Naruto-kun?" she gave him a smile. He nodded. Ming turned around and walked towards her comrade. Naruto stood up and ran after her.

He helped her to move the silver haired shinobi to a tree not far away from them;

Naruto looked at the scar over the left eye and now he was more than sure who the person was, Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Thanks to Lightningscar for helping me, I hope this is ok!


	4. surrounded by darkness

Chapter 4: Stay.

They had managed to take Kakashi back to the village and were now waiting outside the hospital room. Yamato and Sakura were also there.

"-Is he going to be alright? Yamato asked Ming who only looked at the floor.

"-He has one broken arm and two ribs… but the sword that pierced him hit his lung, we don´t know if he will make it through and…" Ming said with a tearful tone.

Team 7 looked at each other.

"-And…?" Ming closed her eyes.

"-He is in a coma…"

Yoko walked out the room and the shinobis eyes meet hers. She sighed.

"-Yoko is he alright?" Ming stood up from her chair and looked into her friends dark green eyes.

"-He is fine for now but we don´t know if his body can take all the chakra from the healing, the lung has been healed too but it´s up to him now. "

"Can we see him?" Sakura asked. Yoko nodded and Yamato and Sakura went in.

Ming sat down in the chair again with a heavy sight. Yoko stared at Naruto and said with a heavy tone

"- I guess it didn´t go so well this time" she said.

Naruto turned around and started to walk out from the hospital.

* * *

There was a knock on the door to the Yamikage´s office, Tatsu didn´t even look away from the window when the person entered.

The warm smoke from the coffee changed its direction from the open window to the door.

"-What do you want Uzumaki?" Naruto started to walk toward the woman.

"-Why, why didn´t he tell us?" He banged his hands on the table and some papers went flying to the ground.

Tatsu sighed and turned around and walked towards the desk.

"- He didn´t want to hurt you, he knew that the person who is after him is a danger even for you"

"-what is you talking about?" Naruto didn´t take his eyes from the woman in front of him. He then remembered what Yamato had said to the team

"- You are a Hatake you should know who is after him…I know you know." Tatsu froze and her eyes widened a bit, then narrowed.

"- If I knew that I would have already killed that person…" she said with a dangerous voice.

* * *

Kakashi´s body hurt a bit when he tried to move it, where was he? He stood up from the ground and looked around him, nothing but emptiness,

the darkness around him somehow felt like it was white walls and the ground sounded like water, small waves building under him when he moved.

"-Great…"

* * *

"- Tsk…" Tatsu sat down on the kage chair and took a sip from the coffee "-Yuk, bitter."

"- I´ve already told you that if you don´t like coffee don´t drink it." Tatsu only gave the person a irritated grimace.

"- I can at least stay up longer, so what you want Hiriko?" The young brown haired teenager gave her a paper.

"-Mission report." he said. Tatsu sighed.

"- Can´t you see the massive mountains of paper in front of you…put it on the top of that one." She moved her head with a nick to show him the paper pile. He giggled.

The pile was one of the larger one and looked like it would fall over any second.

"- Are you sure?" Tatsu only nodded and Hiriko put the paper on the top, the pile moving a bit then more before he could register anything a massive mountain of paper was falling on him.

Tatsu looked towards the noise of a huge crash, only staring at where Hiriko was seconds ago, now lying under the mass.

"- On second thoughts…no."

* * *

"-Okay this is starting to get irritating." Kakashi said while holding his hands in front of him. It had been like he had felt,

the darkness was walls but sometimes they went two or three ways so he could only guess it was a labyrinth he was walking in.  
**  
Ha ha ha ha ha…  
**  
Kakashi froze, the air suddenly felt cold and he felt child to the bone.

The feeling of walls around him disappeared around him and he now stood alone with something he didn´t want to see or know about.

"-Who is it?" He asked, only silence giving him answer.

He felt something wet fall down from his chin. He took up his hand and touched it, his eyes widened at the red thickness on his fingers.

He was bleeding. He started to cough and more blood came up through his throat.

He fell to the ground in pain and his lung didn´t take in any air.

"- Doctor we need help in operation room 412, it´s an emergency." Screamed a nurse, Yoko ran after the nurse to the room.

The man on the bed coughed up blood and the bandage on his chest had already a sharp red in colour.

She pushed her chakra over his head to calm him eyes widened.

"- Can someone send me the Yamikage, now!"

* * *

Kakashi looked at the owner of the voice. The huge white wolf looked with its sky-blue eyes on him. Kakashi took a deep breath in an attempt to stop coughing.

It helped a bit but the pain didn´t subside.

"- You are really as pathetic as I thought"

"- Who are you?" Kakashi asked the wolf. His raw throat making his voice nothing more than a whisper.

The wolf only shrugged its head and walked forwards and sat down, its nose only centimeters from Kakashi´s face.  
**  
"- I´m Tsukuyomi."**

"- Yoko, what is happening?" Yoko looked at her white haired kage.

"- Something is blocking my chakra, I can´t stop the bleeding." Tatsu looked down and stroke the hair from her brother´s sweaty forehead.

She pushed some of her chakra into her fingers and felt it slip in to Kakashi´s skin slowly. She removed her hand and smiled, Yoko narrowed her brows.

"- The bleeding has stopped doctor!" One of the nurses said to Yoko as she started to heal the wound with her chakra.

Yoko took her eyes from the kage and looked as the skin knitted together.

"- Yoko, heal him then I want to talk to you." Tatsu turned around and walked out from the room.

Yoko nodded and started to heal him too.

* * *

Tsukuyomi- the Japanese moon god.  
Please reviewe.


	5. falling somewhere

Chapter 5: beautiful light-white moon

"- Tsukuyomi…?" Kakashi couldn´t believe the wolf. It nodded and started to walk away.

"- Listen to me boy, I need you to find a person for me." The wolf said, Kakashi stood dtill and listen.

**" A long time ago a demon named Shin managed to take some of my blood and drank, it gave him some of my power,**

**I cursed him and transformed him into a human, but some of my power didn´t disappear, the first Hatake, a human**

**managed to trap him in a cell, for that I gave him some of my power, luckely he didn´t transform into a demon."**

"- So you mean that I have some of your powers?" Kakashi put his head in his hand.

**"- Yes and I need you to use it."  
**

* * *

"- I´m sorry Uzumaki-san but Kakashi-san can´t take any visitors for a while." The nurse was starting to get a bit angry at the young blond.

This was the fifth time Naruto tried to see Kakashi, he needed to know how he was.

He saw Yoko and walk towards him. He slipped past the nurse.

"- Naruto?" Yoko said, not louder than a whisper.

"- Yoko, how is he?" Yoko smiled at the blond boy.

"- He is fine, don´t worry, I think you can go and see him any time soon."

Naruto grinned big.

"- Thank you Yoko-chan!" Naruto saw the Kage come up from behind Yoko some meters away, his eyes narrowed.

"- Yo Naruto-kun." Tatsu said with a dark voice. She to narrowed her eyes. Yoko looked at the two persons and sweat dropped.

"- Had something happen between these two?"

* * *

Yoko thought about what Tatsu had told her after that they left the operation room.

-Flashback-

_Tatsu´s chakra was cold against Yoko´s skin, this only happend when she was nervouse or really pissed off. Tatsu´s dark grey eyes meet Yoko´s._

_"- Yoko, for one week now I have felt a power growing, not far from here, i can even feel it now, Tsukuyomi has felt it to when I spoke to him some days ago,_

_We know that it is a conection to these people who want the Hatake clan dead or whatever they want." Tatsu said._

_She sat down on one of the waiting chairs that belonged to the hospital with one leg over the other._

_Yoko sighed and crossed her arms and concentrated on her surounding._

_"- I don´t feel anything, but if you do then shouldn´t we search for this power?" Yoko asked. Tatsu only nodded._

_"- I´m sending you, Ming, Team 7:en from Konoha...and Kakashi when he wakes up." Tatsu said._

_"- Yamikage-sempai, about Ming...and Kakashi..." Yoko took her arm with her other hand. Tatsu laughed with a warm tone,_

_The cold chakra changed to the usual spring warm feeling and Yoko relaxed._

_"- I guess you have seen it too, man I thought that Ming never would find someone to fall in love with." Tatsu said between the chuckles._

_Yoko smiled and starte to laugh too._

_-end flashback-_

Yoko smiled a bit and started to run the last 100 meters before she _went into her apartment.

* * *

_

"- Kakashi-san, are you ok?" one nurse asked him, he had just woken up and he felt like a hoard of wild horses had run over him.

And the headache didn´t help either.

"- Where is Tatsu?" He asked. The nurse looked at her patient.

"- She was here for ten minutes ago, I don´t know where she is now." The nurse took away the now old IV drop-bag and took a new one.

The nurse´s eyes widened. What was this feeling, the feeling of cold and death creped in her skin and head?

She fell down and lay like a heap on the floor. Her skin was turning blue and the warmth from her body disappered.

Kakashi rose from the bed and walked towards the window. He needed to get out, he needed air. He opened the window and jumped out.

_

* * *

_

Yamato stood in front of the Hokage, his team was in the building they stayed in …he hoped.

Tatsu looked at her past friend and teammate. She didn´t feel well right now, too much to think about and the piles of papers, they were never ending.

Tatsu was just about to say something when the door opened and a shinobi ran in. Yamato and Tatsu looked at him.

"- Yamikage-sama, Hatake Kakashi has escaped from the hospital!" The shinobi screamed. Tatsu rose from the chair.

"- What are you talking about? He is not even able to walk yet." Tatsu said, she looked angry at the shinobi.

"- He even killed a nurse that was there when he woke up."

Yamato and Tatsu froze. The kage sat down on the chair with her head in the hands.

"- Yamato, get your team and try to find him…kill him if necessary…"

Yamato´s eyes widened, he saw the sadness in the woman´s dark eyes,

He ran out from the building and ran to his team.

_

* * *

_

Ming looked out of her window; the street was filled with civil-persons that walked around the market-stalls.

She just thought about her past, how her parents was, why she became a ninja in the first place, and now, one year back,

when she was introduced to Kakashi.__

-Flashback-

_She was just about to turn in a report on the mission; she had entered the room and saw Tatsu, Yoko and another Silver haired pointy mess on a tall person._

_The man was like a copy of Tatsu, just a bit taller, minus the purple piece of her hair on the white and he had that stupid black mask._

_Tatsu had smiled and told her that the man was her partner from now on. Yoko had laughed at her terrified expression._

_Ming smiled at the memories. They have had wonderful times as partners, but the latest week he had changed._

_He turned cold and the aura around him was like ice water hitting her body._

-end flashback-

Ming shrugged the thought from her mind, now focusing again on the persons in the street.

A mess of white catch her eyes.

"- Kakashi?"

_

* * *

_

"- Kakashi-sensei did what?!" Naruto half screamed. Sakura cried when she heard the story her captain told.

"- You heard me, we need to find him before he does anything more." Yamato said. Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"- Kakashi, we will find you and bring you back…" they all thought.

_

* * *

_

The long black hair from the tall man danced in the wind.

"- Let the game begin."

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Please rewive!


	6. a secret decision

Chapter 6: A lost will

Kakashi breathed hard when he walked in the dark forest outside of the shadow village, he felt his chakra increasing fast inside of him and it gave him a sick feeling.

He wished that he could just fall down on the muddy ground and puke up whatever was building up inside of him.

He groaned in pain when another hit from his chakra build up inside of him to fast, he felt light headed and the headache continued to get worse.

_"- What in hell did that damn wolf do to me?" _He asked himself. He steadied himself heavily against the tree next to him,

his body shaking by just the effort of making him stand up, something he felt like he would regret anytime soon.

"- Kakashi!"

* * *

"- Master, we have located the Hatake." A blond haired man said. The man before him looked over his shoulder.

"- Took you long enough Oni, now take him here I want to speak to the boy personally." The man said. Oni nodded and left.

* * *

"- Found you…"

Kakashi looked at the woman behind him, she was sweating and breathing heavy, but she smiled with triumph.

"-Ming!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes, what was she doing here? Ming crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"- Kakashi, what are you doing out of the hospital?" She asked, rising a brow. Kakashi furrowed.

"- That is not of your concern...now please leave me alone!" He said and started to walk away from her, but he didn´t get far before he was on his knees holding his chest while breathing heavy.

Ming saw him fall and ran towards him, she dropped to her knees in front of him so that she was in the same level as him.

His eyes was glassy so she put a hand on his forehead, the warmth from the skin was too high, a fever.

He groaned in pain and almost fell over, but Ming held him up by his shoulders. Ming was just about to help him up when he pushed her away from him.

A kunai nicked Kakashi in the arm but he had worse. The small drops of blood fell to the ground fast as the kunai lodge itself in a tree.

Ming took out a kunai from her holster and threw it against their attacker. She had thrown it so hard that it would be impossible to stop it with the speed it had

and just as she predicted, it hit its target.

A man stood before them, the kunai lodged in his shoulder. He took it out, not making a sound when he did.

"- Another one…" Ming said to herself in a whisper. Kakashi started to cough, and by the sound of it he coughed up blood.

_"- What is happening to him?"_

The man looked at his opponent sneered.

"- Well what do we got here, a boy who can´t even stand and a girl to weak to fight me."

Ming ran at him and took out another kunai, the man blocked with his own and the battle was on.

* * *

Sakura, Yamato and Naruto were out in the forest when they heard a metallic sound a bit further away.

They all nodded and ran towards the sound. When they were almost there a body flew at them.

Yamato took the body and managed to stop both of them. Ming looked up at her savior.

"- Yamato-san!" She said with a surprised voice. Yamato smiled and let her down, then a scream was heard.

Ming´s eye widened

"- That was Kakashi!" she said and ran towards the battlefield, Team 7 running after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tatsu sat on her chair in front of the councils. She rested her head against her hand on the chair and furrowed her eyes.

"- Tatsu, as the kage I hope you will agree to this." One of the elders said. Tatsu growled in anger.

"- …Tsc, I really don´t want this…but I will agree to it…" Tatsu sighed in defeat and rose from her chair, ready to return to her office.

"- Then it´s done, Hatake Kakashi shall be kept in prison until Konoha is here to get him." The land lord said.

Tatsu didn´t even turn around and walked out from the big room.

"- …Key, send a bird to ANBU squad 5´s leader and get him here…I have a mission for him."

A tall man with a blank mask in front of his face came out from the wall, he nodded and disappeared again in the wall.

When Key´s chakra signature had disappeared, she did the only thing she could.

She put her chakra in her hand and banged it in the wall, making a huge crack over the wall.

"-…Shit!"

* * *

Yamato, Ming, Naruto and Sakura surrounded the man, he held Kakashi in a strong stranglehold. The man looked around him and laughed.

"- Oh, so the shadow village couldn´t get help from their village?" He said and looked at the man he held again.

"- Well that´s a shame, I need to do a delivery but you are in the way!" He said and threw Kakashi fast against a tree.

Yamato ran towards the fallen Kakashi.

"- Sempai!" He screamed. Kakashi coughed as his only answer.

Naruto did a sign and screamed: "Kage bunshin!", two Narutos stood in front of Naruto and they all took each kunai from their holders.

Sakura focused all her chakra in her hand, as she and Naruto ran towards the person between them, at the same time.

The man only smiled and did the sign for snake.

"- Suiton: water divine!" he screamed and put his hands against the ground. The ground started to shake beneath the Konoha ninjas.

Ming knew this attack, she had seen it before when she was young.

"- Naruto, Sakura, Get away from there, the ground is going to explode!" Ming screamed with all she had.

Naruto and Sakura stopped in their tracks and fat turned around to started to run away from the man. Ming was right, the ground started to crack in some places.

Yamato took up Kakashi and jumped up with him in a tree. Ming started to run too, but she knew they needed to get further away, and they had only seconds.

"- This is the end, you die here!" The man screamed. Ming looked behind her and saw the millions shards of water fly at all directions,

some of them towards her and team 7.

"- suiton: wall shield!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black: Do you think they will survive? Please Review!

Tatsu: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and I Belongs to Black-Winter-Cat! 


	7. The past future

Chapter 7: the past future

Tatsu stared at the picture in front of her on the desk. It was a family photo. A young Tatsu held her mother´s shirt and next to her stood her father that held a hand on a smiling Kakashi´s head.

It was one of the photos that Tatsu managed to save after that the Hatake house got destroyed under the nine-tail attack.

She wished she could go back to those times when almost nothing stood in ones way. Konoha was free from war and people laughed.

Flash back:

"Checkmate!"

Jiraiya looked at his fallen king, what had gone wrong, how did his rival manage to reach the black king?

He looked up at the smiling man in front of him, Hatake Sakumo. He sat in a relaxed position and smiled with his eyes like he always did.

"You still wondering how I always win?" Sakumo asked. Jiraiya sighed in defeat and crossed his arms.

"And it´s no wonder why you are a great ninja, shougi is like a battlefield." Jiraiya said. Sakumo only shook his head slowly.

Both ninja sensed something coming at them and looked at the boy who stood some meters away from them.

The boy´s silver hair stood in all directions just like his father´s did but he still held a small feminine side in his face.

"Kakashi" Sakumo screamed at his son and waved at him to come to him. The boy smiled big and ran towards the two older men.

He almost tackled Sakumo out from the chair when he jump-hugged him.

"Otou-san, I did something awesome today, you have to see it too." The boy said and Sakumo thought he could see stars in the boy´s eyes.

"Okay, show me." Sakumo said and Kakashi nodded. He jumped down from his father´s legs and ran inside the big family house.

Sakumo looked at his friend and shrugged. Jiraiya laughed and relaxed in the chair.

"He is going to be a fine ninja one day." Jiraiya said. Sakumo closed his eyes and smiled.

"He is already…"

They heard the boy come back, but this time with a bucket that had water in it. Sakumo blinked and Jiraiya raised a brow.

Kakashi laid the bucket on the ground and put his hands together. After some seconds Kakashi put his hand on the water.

Sakumo and Jiraiya stared at the water…nothing happened. They could see that sweat stared to build on Kakashi´s forehead.

They were starting to give up when they heard a "plop" come from the bucket.

Jiraiya looked with big eyes and Sakumo with a tilted head against his shoulder as the plops became more and more until the water started to disappear with a fast speed.

When all the water was gone Kakashi smiled with triumph and looked at the older men, both of them looking at each other with shock.

Sakumo looked back at his smiling son. "Kakashi, how did you do that?" He asked. Kakashi looked at his hands.

"I put my chakra in my hands and then I let it slip out in the water, do you know what that is?" He asked his father.

"That´s your chakra nature, I would say yours is lightning." Sakumo said. Kakashi´s eyes glittered.

"OMG I HAVE TO TELL TATSU!" He screamed and ran away. Jiraiya laughed at the scene.

"Just like his father isn´t he?" Jiraiya asked and smiled big but stopped when he saw Sakumo´s face.

"Jiraiya…I don´t want my son to become like me…never…" Sakumo lowered his head so that the bangs covered his eyes.

But Jiraya knew he was worried. He knew the curse that flowed inside the man he called rival´s blood and the same thing for his son and daughter.

---------i-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tatsu!" Tatsu turned around and looked at the person coming over at her…with a bucket over his head?

"Kakashi?" She tilted her head like her father used to do. Kakashi put down the bucket on the ground.

"I´ve found out my chakra nature!" He said, almost screaming. Tatsu blinked.

"Chakra…nature…what is that?" She asked. Slammed his hand against the water…nothing happened.

"Hey bro, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I´m trying to make it boil" He said and put the tip of his tongue out so that it lay on his lips.

After some seconds the water started to make sounds and then it started to boil until everything disappeared.

"Cool…so what is your…" She forgot what it was called. Kakashi sighed.

"It´s chakra nature, and mine is lightning…do you want to test it?" Kakashi asked. Tatsu smiled and nodded.

End flashback.

That day was the day she knew that she would become a ninja, and she loved it.

Tatsu´s thoughts were interrupted by a big explosion. She ran towards the window and looked as the smoke rise just outside the village´s walls.

_"An invasion?"_


	8. two is better than one

Chapter 8: live and let die

Ming stared with wide eyes on the man in front of her "Ryuu?" The man looked over his shoulder and stared at the woman he was saving.

"Ming, leave this place quickly, I can´t hold down the jutsu for much longer." He screamed.

Ming looked at the water wall and noticed how it was starting to crack in a few places. She nodded and stood up.

"Ryuu, will you be alright?" She asked. Ryuu looked behind him and nodded.

"Why would I lose to this guy?" He asked her. She smiled and disappeared in a smoke screen.

Ryuu looked at his water wall and let his hands drop to his side, letting the jutsu fall down and soak the ground.

He looked at the enemy and was a bit surprised when he saw who it was. He grinned and jumped down on the ground.

"Long time no seen…"

-  
Naruto looked as Sakura tended to Kakashi´s injuries. What was happening here? why would someone want to kill Kakashi, and what was happening with Kakashi? Why did he kill that medic and ran away from the hospital? There was so many question that he wanted to ask but he knew that he wouldn´t get any answers from anyone.

Naruto concentrated on his environment and searched for something, just something to give him some clue, but he couldn´t find anything unusual, more than that Ming´s chakra was on her way to them.

Ming jumped down from the tree and landed next to Naruto, who looked at her.

"How is he?" She asked as she looked from Naruto to the silver-haired man on the ground. Sakura heard the question and looked up at the female shadow-shinobi.

"He will be fine, he just needs some rest and then he should be back to normal." Sakura said. Yamato crossed his arm and leaned against the tree behind him.

"Ming, you know Tatsu more since you´ve been with her the last years. What do you think she will say about the incident in the hospital…" Yamato asked. Ming moved her hand through her black hair.

"I don´t really know, but since it´s her brother I hope she is not too hard on him. I think she will only let him relax and do something for punishment." She said.

"Kakashi Hatake is to be taken into custody until Tsunade´s ANBU arrive, the members of Team 7 is also going back to Konoha as soon as possible, what will happen after that is yet unknown."

They all looked at the man in the tree. Naruto was the first to open his mouth.

"What in hell do you mean by that? And who are you bastard?" He screamed with venom in his voice. Ming looked Ryuu.

"Ryuu, what do you mean by sending him back to Konoha?" She asked. Ryuu looked at his old comrade.

"This is an order from the elders of the shadow, They don´t trust Tatsu anymore since she took her brother in the village, I think you have seen the ANBU following her sometimes." Ryuu said. Ming swallowed as what he said was true.

"But what have this to do with Konoha?" She asked again.

"…The elders I sending him back because they think that the wolf inside Tatsu also lives in Kakashi." Ryuu said and jumped down from the tree. Ryuu gave him a questioning face.

"Wolf?" Ryuu only laughed.

"Her family has a connection to the God Tsukuyomi, if this connection…well let´s say, is not right used, the person is more likely to destroy than help. We will send him to Konoha as they have the best shinobi to make seals."

Their eyes widened.

"Seals?"

-  
Tatsu appeared in the running crowd of people. Further away she could see the roof of some of the houses fall down and more screams could be heard all around her. She felt the chakra of some of her ANBU´s come in her direction, and Yoko´s too. But they were still too far away as a house fell next to Tatsu. She jumped away from the falling mess with ease and landed softly on the hard ground, on her feet.

She put her hands together and started to make seals with her hands. She couldn´t risk that more buildings fell on the civilians. She put her hands together and let some of her chakra flow to her finger-tips before she drove them down in the ground.

"Goddess jutsu: four chain wall" she said and the ground started to shake, the house in front of her started to fall when the ground broke and one gigantic large chain shoot up from the ground and pushed the falling house away, only some few parts fell around Tatsu. Further away she could hear three more chains shooting up from the ground with a metallic sound. The chains put themselves in circles in the air, with one meter between them, and a energy-like shield laid between each circle.

Tatsu heard the pulsing sound of energy hitting the chains, as the metal shook at each hit. But this wasn´t what worried her, where was the enemy? Was he outside the chains or inside with innocent civilians?

She heard sobs and voices behind her and she turned around and looked at the people who stood and sat, some wounded, other helped the wounded. A girl who sat on the ground near Tatsu looked up at the kage, making her long red hair fall from her face, and smiled.

"Yamikage-sama!" She whispered. Tatsu heard her and looked down at her. The girl´s legs were covered with blood and a piece of metal was stuck in her right tight. Tatsu walked over to her and sat down on her knees next to the girl.

"Are you alright?" Tatsu asked. The girl nodded. Tatsu smiled and put her hand over the metal shard as her hand got covered with a green light. The girl winced when the shard was taken out rather hasty but relaxed quickly as the skin knitted together.

Tatsu removed her hand and looked at the girl´s eyes, golden blue. Tatsu lifted her up, and since the girl was around 2/3 of her height it wasn´t so difficult to do. She lifted her legs so that the girl lay in her arms. Tatsu noticed Yoko running towards her with a medical squad after her, and she walked towards the medic.

Tatsu laid the girl on one of the sheets that the medics laid out on the ground. Yoko on the other hand looked at the chains in the air and heard the pulsing beat from the other side of the shield.  
Tatsu walked up to her and put her hands on her hips.

"It sounds like whatever is hitting the chains is alive doesn´t it. The steady beat of a heart." Tatsu said. Yoko smiled and looked at Tatsu.

"And whatever that thing is, either it´s alive or just pure energy…we are going to stop it" Yoko said and put up a fist near Tatsu. Tatsu smiled and put her own fist against Yoko´s.

"Let´s fight!"

-  
A/N: Sorry for the late update! I have only 1 ½ week left in school and now my teachers is like putting a lot of things on me and my classmate's shoulders.

There will be no update next week on this story, because I can only do one story next week and since I´ve updated this now, and I´m going to update I´m going crazy tomorrow there will be a special (2000 words) on blood marked next week. (For those who haven´t read that story, look it up if you like modern and guns)

!OBS! LOOK AT MY POLL AND VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE STORY!


	9. Killing the wind part 1

Tatsu: …another chapter…  
Black: Uhm, are you alright Tatsu.  
Tatsu: What do you think, everyone in Raven Cross is back from their vacation and that means that I can finally hunt down Ryuunosuke and finally get my revenge!  
Black: Please have fun reading!  
Tatsu: Hey, Are you even listening!

Chapter 9: Killing the Wind part 1

Tatsu bit her finger and slammed her hand against the ground "Summoning no jutsu" She said and the seal for the transportation slipped out from her hand to disappear when a bang was heard and a large smoke screen appeared in front of her and Yoko.

A brown dragon, 5 times taller than a human stood in front of the Yamikage, the black skin shining in the sun; the ice cold blue eyes meet hers grey. "Tatsu, why have you summoned me?" It asked with a dark voice.

Yoko stared at the scene in front of her. To her it looked like the dragon was going to attack the Yamikage and shred her into pieces, but Tatsu only stared at it as if it would dare to do something like that to her.

"Answer me human, why have you summoned me?" It said with more anger in the voice. Tatsu closed her eyes.

"I´m sorry for bringing you out here Feng, but I need your help" Tatsu said and smiled. Yoko panicked as the dragon opened its mouth slowly, showing the collection of sharp teeth sticking out from the gum. The large tail swung fast and hit the ground close to Tatsu, but the woman didn´t flinch.

The dragon moved its head closer to Tatsu "Tell me what it is and I will see if I can do anything" Yoko mentally sweat dropped at the scene.

Tatsu smiled and nodded towards the chain-shield. "A force on the other side of this shield has destroyed most of the village, I need you to fly outside and find whoever is out there." The order in her voice made the dragon tense before relaxing its muscles and turning its long neck so that it looked at the shield.

"You know that we can´t kill humans right!" the dragon asked. Yoko frowned.

"What do you mean by that? Yoko screamed at the dragon, who turned his head and was slightly surprised to see a human there, and more surprised that the human even dared to speak to him "All summoning can be used in killing, and haven´t your kind killed hundreds of people through burning and eating humans!" She said.

Feng laughed "You have quite a mouth over there little one, maybe I will take a bite" The dragon said in amusement. Yoko swallowed deep and backed one step while the dragon took one step towards the kunoichi. A black and white blur appeared between them and the dragon made a small `hn´.

Tatsu appeared between the human and the dragon and narrowed her eyes, daring the dragon to hurt her friend. The winged lizard lifted its head and looked away. Tatsu relaxed and sighed before crossing her arm and looking at Yoko "Around 100 years ago the European dragon made a code with some knights that they would leave the humans alone, Feng here is one of this kind of dragon"

Yoko sighed "Okay, but how are we going to destroy that thing, whatever it is, that is attacking us right now? She asked.

Tatsu smiled and Yoko made mentally sweat dropped for the second time. "I´m going to build one more shield, this time it´s going to be higher and you have to fly out of here and then find Ming, she will be able to help you with the "killing"" Tatsu said.

Yoko´s and Feng´s eyes widened. "Fly?" They said simultaneous and pointed at each other "With him, never" Yoko screamed while Feng narrowed his eyes "Like hell I will let this little fly sit on my back" the dragon screamed.

"Hey, who are you calling a fly you stupid bat-like creature!"

"Heh, I couldn´t really here you out there little fly, because you are so small"

Tatsu sighed as the two continued to bicker and call each other names _"They are so alike"_ She thought. "Okay guys, we don´t have much time so please shall we? She asked. Yoko and Feng both pouted but nodded.

Feng bent his leg so that he lay down and looked at the medic. Yoko swallowed the saliva in her mouth and put her foot on his side and her hands on his wing to heave her up on his back. "I think now is the time to say: Please don´t kill me?"

When she was up on his back he moved to stand up, trying not to make the human fall down. Yoko felt the big wing muscles move behind her and she was pushed forward as the wings opened fully, showing the brownish-red colour on the skin.

"Okay let´s go, on my command!" Tatsu screamed. Feng bent his wing and his leg preparing for the speed he needed to get up.

"Feng, I don´t know how far up it is so you only have 10 seconds if it is the double of the shield I have now, if you don´t make it your body will be crushed by the force of the energy and I don´t need two more people on my list of dead." She screamed. Feng nodded and made a metallic-roaring sound.

Tatsu put made the signs for the jutsu and pushed them against the ground again. "Goddess jutsu: 8 chain wall" She whispered and Feng lifted fast, almost dropping Yoko in the movement.

Yoko´s eyes stung as she held on the black shield plates on the dragons back. She wanted to cover her ears from the shrieking sound of the metal that moved above them. Hoping it soon was over she closed her eyes.

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes only to see a black sky with stars above him. He sat up and looked around him; he was in a cave with no roof, but a fire was lit in the middle of the floor. "Where…am I?"

He heard movement behind him and turned around, being shocked at the staring yellow eyes from the huge white wolf lying on a rock with its head down on its paws. He gulped and looked down on the floor, but the feeling of eyes on him was still there making him uncomfortable with the God close to him.

**"Why are you here?"** Tsukuyomi asked, not moving from his lying form on the large rock. He was a bit surprised when the Hatake looked around the cave.

"What is this place?" Kakashi had to ask, he had never seen it or been here before.

Tsukuyomi raised his head. **"This is my place in your mind, but your soul don´t have the will to come here…so why are you here?"**

* * *

A/N-  
Black: …okay everyone I´m sorry for the 15 minutes delay of Sundays update (It´s now Monday) well at least the chapter is up and I´ve been planning on doing a two chapters release for later this week. I hope you will be with us to read it.  
More of this chapter will be in the next one!


End file.
